The Games of Seduction and Dominance
by Animestar73
Summary: It was time Tezuka moved on. He needed a new lover, he just didn't think it'd come in the form of a very sexy, annoying and possessive Atobe Keigo. AtoTezu with a bit of TezuFuji and YukiFuji! Written for SquishytheJellyfish! Lemon! Prequel to Boushi Pair


A/N: Hehehe I'M NOT DEAD! xD

Wow so this is my first connection to the fanfiction world in over two months, and I feel so incredibly guilty! OMFG!

Anyways this is a story for Squishy the Jellyfish, who requested an Atobe x Tezuka fic. I was only too happy to comply. Unfortunately this took me the better half of 3-4 months to write! I'm sorry for the long wait Squishy-chan!

**Special Thanks go out to knightedlioness who betaed and co-wrote this with me!**

Anyways hopefully this will get the ball rolling for my other fics!

Hope you guys like the read, and I wouldn't mind a review!

Pairing: Do I really need to say it? AtoTezu (what I liked to call the 'Buchou Pair) with some side TezuFuji (Perfect Pair) and YukiFuji (the dubbed Sadistic Pair)

Warnings: boy x boy lemon, and the Sadistic Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Believe me, it wouldn't be pretty if I did…

Enjoy the read!

* * *

Tezuka was the focused type, the type that liked to concentrate on achieving one goal, one task, at one time regardless of how small or simple that task might be. He was neither skilled at, nor particularly approving of multi-tasking, and found it to be altogether too lacking in focus and subsequently in work quality, something he found intolerable.

Multi-tasking was altogether too much like making excuses to not commit. Doing several things at once without complete dedication set one up for failure everywhere, while making one feel better about oneself because one could excuse themselves by saying they had "too much on his plate at once." He believed firmly that ones' mind should be firmly fixed in reality, ready to tackle whatever obstacle might be at hand. Long-term goals were of course to be kept in mind, but Tezuka liked to think that they could only be achieved if one concentrated fully on performing to perfection in the present. For example, in school he kept all else out of his mind and studied hard and well, just as when it came to the allotted time per week for nothing else concerned him.

Being the intelligent person that he was, he did openly admit that his methods sometimes had their drawbacks--his life was set in a somewhat rigid routine that was at once comforting and, well, rigid--but all in all he thought that his methodic way of life was beneficial, and he liked the comfort of knowing how each minute of his day would be spent. Plus, he really wasn't made out for dividing his attention; it just wasn't in him to do it. And he was pretty sure that 'people' could tell. Who 'people' referred to remained one of those shady mysteries that his somewhat one-track mind didn't have the time to be concerned about. All he knew for sure was that 'people' somehow contained, or perhaps even consisted of, Atobe Keigo.

He'd always thought that Atobe liked him. He knew that the other boy didn't understand him or his thinking methods in the least, because really, for Atobe the only one-track thinking he ever involved himself in was thinking about was his own greatness. But Tezuka had still thought that the rich heir found his mindset likeable and easy to live with.

And yet, if Atobe Keigo understood the way Tezuka thought, why on earth was that boy engaged in distracting Tezuka and forcing him to think about things unrelated to winning Nationals? Like, for example, the fact that Atobe was currently pressing the Seigaku buchou up against a wall in "Ore-sama's-Divine-'plebeian-shocking'-Palace-of-Wonder" with one of his long and oh so skilled noble fingers curled in a VERY distracted Tezuka's tight ass. For that matter, wondered Tezuka's one-track mind, how was it that Atobe could multi-task so excellently? How had he unbuttoned Tezuka's pants, shoved his tongue down Tezuka's throat, slicked his finger and stuck it up Tezuka's ass in the space of what seemed like a single instant?

Tezuka let out a breathy moan and, with typical one-track-ness, promptly forgot what he'd been thinking about as a second digit was pressed in and Atobe nibbled on his prey's neck, smirking in his usual fashion, as he, like always, got what he wanted. In this case, what he wanted being a very sexy reaction from **his** Kunimitsu.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the one-track 'focused thinker' method would not be beneficial for those with a lover like Atobe Keigo. The heir just didn't give one time to figure out what one was feeling in one area before moving on to the next. Rather, Keigo made damn sure that Tezuka felt him absolutely **everywhere**. Seigaku's normally stoic captain suddenly found himself overloaded by stimulation coming at him from every direction. Finding this too much to bear, his mind seemingly collapsed on itself and he moaned and leaned limply into his torturer's embrace, his knees sagging as he shook and rested his head on Atobe's shoulder, panting as his coherence disappeared in the face of the newfound pleasure Keigo chose to overwhelm Tezuka with.

Pleasure senses on overload, only his shock at the situation allowed him to think clearly enough to reflect on how he'd come to be in such a tantalizing position.

* * *

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka growled menacingly as a pink shopping bag was hurled into his hands. Tezuka fought hard not to stumble over with the added weight of yet **another** shopping bag. Honestly he knew that gay men liked to shop, but where was the tensai getting all this money?

The worst part of all was that it wasn't even _normal_ clothes the tensai was buying.

Tezuka blushed, hopefully unnoticeably, as he fought not to look at the newest bag in his hold. The pink bag had the golden incrusted words of 'Sun & Moon' an innocently sounding name, but with Fuji Syuusuke you learned to pick out the sexual innuendo's in everything. 'S&M' was the first thing that popped into his mind. Possibly because the first bag that he decided to open when curiosity got a hold on him held all assortments of bondage gear, right down to the complementary leather pants.

Tezuka shuddered. 'Oh dear god,' he prayed, 'please let me _never_ find out what Fuji wants these for.'

"Yes, Mitsu-chan?" Fuji asked innocently. He batted honey colored eyelashes for extra effect.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Tezuka said through clenched teeth as he glared at the tensai. He was behind his schedule for the day. Fuji always seemed to destroy his carefully made plans.

Time seemed to stop for a very brief moment, a moment in which Fuji's smile vanished and his eyes grew softer, taking on a slightly sad but understanding look that made Tezuka blink and wonder what he'd said that caused such a reaction.

Fuji pulled Tezuka into a near by bus booth.

"You know, just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't spend time together anymore." the older boy whispered softly.

Tezuka was taken aback slightly. He fought not to show it, but Fuji could see the way Tezuka posture became lighter, his eyes softer and a little guilty that he'd doubted their friendship. He patted Fuji on the shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, giving his ex-lover a small smile.

"I know." Tezuka whispered, so softly Fuji nearly didn't catch it. His heart ached for a minute in memory of what they'd once had, and they looked at each other for a few moments, both lost in memories what had once been between them. Then Tezuka sighed and the moment was broken; they were best friends again.

"Come on," Tezuka sighed, willing to be dragged along by Fuji now. "Let's finish your shopping." Fuji grinned wickedly, putting his nostalgia behind him.

"Admit it Kunimitsu, you're actually just insanely curious to know what else I intend to buy. And why.'"

Tezuka gave him his traditional stoic face, quirking a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about eyebrow at the shorter boy. He didn't care if Fuji _was_ the only person who'd always been able to read him with absolute ease, he wasn't about to admit that he really was curious. Fuji smiled knowingly and proceeded to dump another bag on his tennis captain.

"Let's just say that Yukimura doesn't know the term vanilla.(1)" the shorter brunette said wickedly as he thought a little too fondly of his newest boyfriend.

Tezuka blinked. What did ice-cream have anything to do with this? Shrugging and sighing, Tezuka shifted the bags, and reminded himself he would **never** do a favor for his best friend again. Favors for Fuji were much too large and costly.

As they walked off to a new destination, Fuji's cell phone suddenly rang. Motioning for Tezuka to sit down on a nearby bench, Fuji deposited the much smaller collection of bags he'd been carrying next to Tezuka's enormous one and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

Fuji looked at the caller id, and his smirk became wider.

Tezuka was quickly becoming agitated by the annoying bubbly ringtone. It didn't matter that he knew perfectly well Fuji used that ring simply because it annoyed him, and it worked damn it! Just as Tezuka was about to snap at Fuji to just answer the stupid call, Fuji flipped open the cell and said with a sickly sweet tone 'moshi moshi'.

Fuji's grin was so wide now, he made the Cherish cat look like an angel.

"I've gotta take this, why don't you buy us some ice cream?" Fuji whispered over to Tezuka as he walked off. Tezuka was all too disturbed by Fuji's sudden delight.

Tezuka sighed, but guessed he should be grateful that the tensai was distracted. Or at least, hopefully it was a good thing. Picking up the bags once more he picked a comfortable outdoor seat outside a near by ice-cream shop.

Sighing a bit too loudly as his aching legs were finally given relief, he proceeded to give a nearby waitress his order.

He waited patiently, rubbing circles on his temple to lessen his migraine and pressing his palms against his eyelids when he was done. Tezuka wasn't one to have more plans than studying and practicing on a Saturday afternoon, and spending it with an overzealous Fuji wasn't one of the things he particularly had in mind. Ever. But what choice did he have? With his parents and grandfather away on vacation to visit relatives Tezuka had never even heard of in America for 6 weeks, he needed to bunk with someone he trusted, and Fuji was the only available option. That meant being subjugated to many things, namely shopping.

Tezuka sighed again. Maybe Fuji was right. He knew he still wanted to be close friends with the tensai after their breakup, but whenever they were alone together he either wanted to kiss that forbidden mouth or walk away from the tensai.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't Tezuka's idea to end their relationship, but it didn't come about to an end with the usual 'boyfriend/girlfriend-cheating-on-me' ending either.

Fuji could tell he wasn't the right one for Tezuka, and it had hurt for a while, but Tezuka quickly started to discover what Fuji had already known for the start. It wasn't that they were different or the same; it's just that there wasn't enough passion from either of them to stay firmly on the ground. Fuji wanted a thrill, someone who he could play wits with, and Tezuka didn't know what he wanted. He wanted someone to hold, and lately someone to hold _him. _Fuji wasn't that kind of cuddly person.

Tezuka was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as the loud sound of a chair scraping stone was heard.

Fuji gave the younger boy an apologetic smile, but it didn't reach his eyes since there was a gleam of mischievousness in them.

"Sorry Zuka-chan!" Fuji giggled slightly. Tezuka was taken aback. Since when did Fuji _giggle_? Instantly a huge knot appeared in Tezuka's stomach. This was bad. So, so bad. He didn't know how but it was definitely bad. He prayed it wouldn't be bad for him, and pitied whoever was about to suffer.

Before he could gather his wits about him (since his brain obviously wanted to take things slowly today) a blue haired boy popped out of nowhere.

Fuji gasped as thin arms encircled him from behind and a sensuous mouth nibbled on the tip of his ear.

"I should probably punish you for going on a date with another man behind my back." Yukimura whispered, accenting his words with quick nips to the brunette neck and jaw.

"Seiichi" Fuji moaned. Yukimura slid a soft slender finger under the older boys chin and proceeded to crash their mouths together. They both moaned, ignoring Tezuka and a few curious bystanders struggling to pin down what gender the boys were.

Tezuka's squirmed in his seat, trying to look unaffected by the two beautiful boys making out. He was slightly pleased to find out the jealous tingle in his heart had finally been diminished, but that didn't stop Tezuka from feeling the affects of having two sensual creatures kissing in front of his very eyes. Well Yukimura decided to go beyond kissing.

Tezuka was beginning to get down to earth as he wondered how far the older boys were gonna take this, and he glanced around embarrassed at the gawping bystanders around them. Once again, before he could open his mouth help came from an unlikely source.

"If you two are gonna eat each other's faces, please be so kind as to not do it in front of Ore-sama's magnificent face." a silky voice purred. "Ore-sama does not like to be ignored."

Tezuka jumped in his seat and whipped his head to the side just in time to see the Hyoutei King himself walk through the gates of the outdoor café.

Fuji and Yukimura at this time had broken off, Fuji trying to fix his shirt and Yukimura smirking at the diva.

"Oh but Atobe, I do so remember a certain Hyoutei member inviting the _both _of us to his room a few weeks ago" Yukimura said with an innocent tone.

Atobe coughed, a hint of red on his cheeks.

Tezuka didn't know why but something in him twisted at the thought. He suppressed the urge to twitch when he realized it was a feeling he used to have when Tachibana or Yukimura started to get too close to Fuji.

But that didn't make sense! He barely knew the purple-haired diva! There was no reason for him to feel jealous or overprotective.

Tezuka was abruptly taken out of his dazed state of mind when the flamboyant diva spoke.

"I was drunk, Yukimura. Besides if I were to honor someone by having them in my presence while sober it would certainly be someone less…troublesome" Atone drawled out, a giant 'Atobe-smirk' on his face. He turned to Tezuka and winked a suggestive look in his eyes.

Tezuka, to busy trying not to blush, failed to notice the triumphant look in the Sadistic Pair's eyes. He gazed determinedly at the table, confused and strangely flattered.

"Ah, Tezuka that's what I meant to tell you, Yukimura offered to drive me home after shopping, and it just so happened Atobe was in the vicinity so I asked if he could take care of you." Fuji said innocently.

Warning bells began to ring in Tezuka's mind. Damn it, he should have known it would be him who would suffer from Fuji's evil giggling plans. Something was definitely up. First of all Fuji hated Atobe. Second of all this didn't seem like a coincidence, because nothing when involving the Sadistic Pair was a coincidence, and thirdly, why the hell was there a fluttering in his stomach!?

He glared at Fuji and then at Atobe when he noticed a failed suppressed smirk appearing on the boy's face.

"Ah. In that case, I think it would be best if I took my leave now. Thank you for the offer Atobe-san, but I will be alright." No way was he going to stick around and go down without a fight in the face of whatever evil plan he'd found himself in the midst of. With that Tezuka calmly stood up, balancing a bag that tipped over slightly when he got up.

Turning around he straightened out the thin white sweater he'd managed to grab before Fuji invaded his guest room to drag him off into the terrors of shopping.

With a final nod to Fuji and Yukimura, Tezuka started to head out, ignoring the appearance of the ice-cream bearing baffled woman that had previously taken his order.

"Tezuka, wait!" Fuji jumped up.

Tezuka twisted around just in time to catch flailing mass of Fuji in his arms.

Both boys 'oofed' at the impact. A moment went in which Atobe and Yukimura were glaring at the embraced cuddle, each for a different reason. Of course Tezuka was oblivious to it, but Fuji went along and played the situation up as usual. Besides, it felt nice to hold Tezuka again. There'd been a time when he could do it as often as he wanted, and though that time had ended it didn't mean he didn't miss it occasionally.

"Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked, when he realized they were drawing an audience.

Fuji skillfully feigned a flush, and was pleased that he had kept his talents: no one realized that he was not in reality at all embarrassed. His slender arm embraced Tezuka's firm waist, as the tensai reached up on his tippie-toes to give a little peck on Tezuka's moist lips.

Tezuka froze, shocked for a moment, and then turned beet red. Fuji couldn't help but smile at the adorable looking Tezuka. He did miss this sometimes. Still, since Seiichi was just sooo sexy, he'd live.

"Thank you for taking the time to go shopping with me" Fuji chirped, and then drew back.

Tezuka, still blushing, nodded. He looked up at Fuji's beautiful face and felt the familiar lurch of pain. But he alone knew Fuji well enough to know that Fuji was just playing around, so he hid his hurt. It soothed him a little to see that Yukimura still did not know Fuji well enough to know that Fuji was not flirting in earnest.

"Are you planning on going home now?" Fuji asked sweetly, ignoring the daggers that were aimed at his back from both his boyfriend and enemy.

Embarrassed, Tezuka shook his head in a 'no'. Fuji's smile became all the more wider.

"Okay then, see you around!" Fuji smiled and let go, watching Tezuka stumble out of the parlor with a blush still etched on his face.

Returning to the table, Fuji's eyes narrowed.

"Atobe, you idiot!!" Fuji said, his nails digging into his palm. "What the hell did I tell you about going too fast!?"

Atobe glared at the tensai, his mind still trying to register the fact that the Seigaku buchou had refused a once in a life time offer to be graced by Ore-sama's brilliance not to mention the fact…that…that tramp had kissed **his** Kunimitsu!

Yukimura brought him back from his ranting, as he delivered a swift kick to Atobe's shin.

Atobe let out an uncharacteristic yelp, as he hopped onto his other foot. He glared down at the grinning pair and murmured some 'sophisticated profanities'.

Yukimura was quick to get the ranting boy to shut up. "Okay now listen, Syuusuke took Tezuka-kun's cell phone. Because Tezuka-kun does not have his cell-phone we have no way to tell him that he is not to return home tonight. You are going to go tell him."

Atobe looked appalled. "I am not some low class messenger setting about to relay some meaningless message!" Atobe roared. People stopped and stared, and Fuji repressed the urge to smack the diva. Yukimura didn't repress his own urge, and aimed another kick at Atobe's shin. Unfortunately, Atobe saw it coming this time and smirked as he evaded the Rikkai Dai buchou's attack.

"Are you really this much of an idiot or do you simply enjoy looking like a fool?" Fuji hissed.

Atobe saw red; he stepped up in front of Fuji, using his 6 foot height to his advantage. Atobe Keigo was the 18 year old heir of the most renowned company in Japan and other countries as well. No one called him stupid!

Yukimura's eyes narrowed, and he quickly wrapped a possessive arm around Fuji. Fuji's surprised gasp turned into a slight whimper as the bluenette's nails dug into his side.

Atobe's growing smirk, was quickly squashed and trampled on as Yukimura spoke.

"Listen Atobe, I only agreed to this plan because I wanted Tezuka out of Syuusuke's love life for good. Now we are trying to help you since for the past 3 years you have failed miserably in trying to get Tezuka's attention. So I suggest you shut up and take our advice. For what reason would we 'accidentally' forget to tell him that he is not to come home tonight, other then that you now have to go and tell him personally?" Yukimura asked in a deadly serious tone.

Atobe was speechless. No one had ever the audacity to speak to him like that. Atobe was getting extremely frustrated and forcibly took reign of his anger, while trying to keep and air of superiority about him.

Seeing Atobe wasn't going to answer his question anytime soon, Yukimura bit back a harsh comment and answered it for him.

"Listen. You are going to follow Tezuka. You are going to corner him. You are going to seduce him in that classic way of yours. Then you are going to tell him the real reason why you are there. By then it will be late. You will tell him that Fuji is going to be using the house tonight for breaking in the new 'toys' and you will offer him the chance to stay at your house. He will accept and you can do what ever the hell you want from there on in. Understood?"

Atobe was speechless for the second time in 2 minutes. It was all he could do to nod.

Both effeminate males broke out in simultaneous grins.

"Good now I suggest you hop to it, Kunimitsu is a fast walker." Fuji said.

And with that Yukimura gave a small peck to Fuji's check as they settled back down in their seat, when the waitress arrived with two ice-cream cups.

"Yukimura and I are going home soon. Tell him that we don't want to be disturbed, he'll understand. Oh and Atobe, this is your last chance. Mess this up, and not only will I mess you up, but I won't let you in a 100 feet radius of Kunimitsu." Fuji hissed out. He had every right to protect his best friend even if they weren't together anymore.

And with that Atobe had obviously been dismissed as the boys started feeding each other ice-cream, lost in their own little world.

* * *

Atobe huffed, not believing that he was reduced to following the object of his wet dreams by foot!

He bit his lip and ground his teeth, reminding himself that no matter what, Tezuka Kunimitsu would be his before tonight.

Glaring at the two tensai as he walked away, he quickly dialed the number of his chauffeur, setting off in the direction that Tezuka had gone. He mused over what techniques he might use when seducing his beloved tennis rival, and smirked at the image of the younger boy in his arms and hopefully in his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tezuka had put a good distance between himself and the others, and finally felt that he could slow down. He lessened his pace and sighed a little trying to decide what to do next. Really, perhaps he had better simply return to Fuji's house. Syuusuke and Yukimura were unlikely to return anytime soon, they would probably spend their afternoon reinventing ways to use ice cream in public.

Glancing at his watch, the numbers that glared back at him read 3:48 pm. He couldn't believe he just spent the better part of 5 hours shopping!

Tezuka sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, and decided that he might as well do some genuinely productive shopping and go get the groceries he'd meant to buy before Fuji had dragged him out. It was his turn this week anyways.

After walking a few blocks, Tezuka came upon a familiar grocery. Walking in, he ignored the words of greeting from a greedy looking old man, and headed straight to the protein isle. Inui had insisted lately that Tezuka add extra meal courses to his training regimen. Apparently he'd calculated that Tezuka burned too many calories in comparison with what he ate. Tezuka hadn't questioned whether Inui was right, of course, though he did find it a tad disturbing that Inui knew his eating patterns well enough to calculate something like that.

He grabbed a green basket from the stack to his right, and started picking out a bunch of healthy (but still edible looking) assortment of foods. He hummed inaudibly under his breath, going down the isle picking things out.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Atobe threw a disgusted look at the grocery outside his limo window. He didn't want to go inside, but his love was trapped in the greasy-low-class-common-piece-of-filth-that-was-not-fit-to-handle-the-presence-of-a-man-such-as-himself place. Thank _god_ Atobe would be able to share his first-rate imported cuisine selection with Tezuka once the boy was his. He couldn't have his Kunimitsu dying of food poisoning after consuming such low-grade products. It wasn't even organic!

Hesitantly, he carefully opened the door of his limo, glaring at the bright red neon sign with some annoying happy face logo on it. Taking in a deep breath, he commended himself on his bravery, reminding himself that this was all for his Tezuka. For the Tezuka who would be worth the effort when he was withering underneath him screaming his name.

Smirking at the consoling thought and purring to himself in arousal, Atobe sauntered in, his grey eyes piercing and ready to do battle with the grease and dirt underneath his feet for the attention of his love.

* * *

Tezuka glanced down at his basket, making sure he had everything he needed. Satisfied with his selection, he walked towards the only cash register in the store. There was an older woman there in front of him, taking her time pulling out the cans from her basket. Tezuka groaned mentally, knowing this would take a while. He then chided himself for being disrespectful to an elder, even in thought. Still, it had been a trying day; he deserved to be cut some slack.

He heard the familiar ding and swish of the automatic doors opening and the familiar 'welcome' of the greasy old man. Tezuka idly glanced at the door to see who'd come in, and his mouth nearly dropped as he saw Atobe there, throwing repulsed looks left and right.

The sarcastic part of his brain just couldn't help but snicker at the fact that Atobe had actually stepped foot in a peasant shop, and from the look on his face it was obvious he was considering tearing the place down for its uncleanliness.

Tezuka's insides froze as he suddenly saw grey eyes staring straight at him. Oh god, Atobe had seen him!

Now Tezuka liked to think of himself as innocent. He'd had sex before of course, who wouldn't with Fuji as a lover? But he'd liked to think of himself as still a little naive. Okay well no man on earth could still be innocent after being the lover of Fuji Syuusuke, but Tezuka could still believe couldn't he? Well anyways the point was that he was unfortunately not so innocent as to fail to recognize the absolute lust in Atobe's silvery eyes. Tezuka felt rather overwhelmed by the possessiveness he saw in that gaze and felt a mix of anticipation and dread pool in his stomach.

Tezuka quickly broke off eye contact with his rival, averting his eyes towards the woman in front of him, irritation rising in his chest as the stupid woman stalled and wasted Tezuka's escape time by asking the cashier's opinion on toilet paper brands. Tezuka repressed the urge to groan aloud, and tapped his foot impatiently.

Atobe could hardly keep himself from licking his lips. There stood his love, and from the panic in his eyes he looked like a cornered animal. A very sexy cornered animal.

Straightening himself out, he smirked and sauntered over to Tezuka who had finally managed to get his groceries rung up after the old women made her decision and pointlessly bought both brands at once.

Tezuka quickly threw down his things, and glared when the woman handling the register moved slowly to ring them up. She quickly hastened her pace at the sight of Tezuka's stern eyes peering over his glasses. Tezuka stiffened as he felt an all-too familiar presence behind him. Very, very close behind him.

"That was rude Te-zu-ka" Atobe whispered into Tezuka's ear. He barely suppressed a squeal of glee when he felt the younger boy shudder.

"That will be 2675 yen please(2)" the young woman exclaimed. She squeaked when Tezuka gave her a cold glare.

Damn it! He only had 2000 yen having spent some of his money on the ice-cream that he didn't even get to eat.

He sighed and figured he would have to take out the pricy low fat milk package that Inui had been recommending. Before he could move his hand though, Atobe through down 10,000 yen. Tezuka's eyes widened, and Atobe broke away from where his breath had been ghosting Tezuka's ear in order to tell the woman to keep the change.

Screw seduction, Atobe needed to get out of there fast. So he ignored the cashier's gaping face and Tezuka's look of surprise, and quickly decided to grab the groceries, knowing Tezuka would follow. God the things ore-sama debased himself to in order to get what he most wanted. To think that he was touching these germ-infested bags. Atobe shuddered and tried to think about the object of his affections instead. His heart softened at Tezuka's confused look. It was worth it for Tezuka. Besides, he'd probably seduce **his** Kunimitsu more successfully at a more favorable place. Not that he couldn't' do it here, but why work harder when he didn't have to? And his Kunimitsu deserved only the best after all.

He picked up Tezuka's grocery bag, and dragged him by the arm out of the filthy grocery place, sighing in relief as they exited that horrid place with its recycled and unsanitary air.

Tezuka fared no better than the hyperventilating woman they'd left behind at the register. His mouth was uncharacteristically open as he struggled to figure out what had just happened. Just as he realized who was dragging him by the arm, he was unceremoniously pushed into the back of a sleek black limo.

He landed with and 'oomph' on the seat, falling back slightly from the force. Atobe quickly fell in with him, slamming the door shut himself. Atobe pressed the red button on the side arm, and quickly barked an order to set out for his mansion immediately.

As the limo was shifted into gear, silence reigned for a few moments. Atobe enjoying the confused look on Tezuka's face, and Tezuka tied to figure out exactly what he ought to say.

Finally when his wits had decided to return, Tezuka spoke.

"Atobe, what the hell was that?" he asked bluntly.

Atobe chuckled, watching as Tezuka attempted to straighten himself out.

"I wanted you out of that filthy place." Atobe said swiftly, not missing a beat. As if it were normal to stalk your self-proclaimed rival in a grocery store, pay for their food, then following up by swiftly stuffing them into your luxury limo and whisking them away to nowhere.

"If it was so filthy, was there a reason you were there?" Tezuka asked just as coolly. Inside though his mind was reeling. The damnable dizzying feeling had returned making his heart flutter when his knee brushed against Atobe's.

Atobe smirked at their close proximity. The limo was spacious. Very spacious in fact. If Tezuka had chosen to sit across for him he would have easily been about 2 -3 meters away.

But instead he was so close; he could feel the younger man's body heat. He wondered if Tezuka was responding to his advances or just frustratingly and adorably ignorant.

Snapping back to reality when he realized he'd been asked a question, Atobe fought to answer but just couldn't tear his gaze away from those full and sexy red lips.

"Fuji told me to catch up with you to tell you something. You are not to go back to the house tonight, because he and that boyfriend of his are…breaking in some things, and do not wish to be disturbed."

By now they were so close together, Tezuka was sure he felt the brush of Atobe's lips on his. Tezuka fought hard not to shut his eyes, and push only a centimeter closer to those full pale pink lips. As it was, the answer to the boy's question just flew over his head.

"Oh." Tezuka answered dumbly, forgetting to blush, his mind too preoccupied with looking at Atobe's handsome face.

The diva certainly had the qualifications to support his arrogant attitude. Not only was he an incredible tennis player, he was stunning to boot. His face was gorgeous, and Tezuka felt as if he were drowning in those foggy grey eyes.

Atobe's mind was working in overdrive. Now was his chance. All he had to do was lean in, show Tezuka how good it felt to be utterly and completely dominated, and make sure that Tezuka never left his side again.

He was so close. Tezuka was panting, his hot breath warm on his cold lips. Atobe licked his own luscious lips, his eyes roaming Tezuka's striking face. His amber, bordering on golden, eyes smoldered as they warred between confident lust and vulnerable hesitation, and Atobe was riding high on that look alone. In a split second he made his decision, reaching up to pull off Tezuka's glasses.

Tezuka's eyes closed, but he didn't struggle when Atobe's arm encircled his shoulders drawing him ever closer. He shuddered lightly when Atobe's cold slender fingers reached under his chin, to tilt his head up.

Atobe leaned in, his heart thumping wildly. This was it! This was the moment he had been waiting for, ever since that fateful match back in junior high. The passion that had been in Tezuka's eyes would now belong to him alone, would burn only for Atobe.

Atobe leaned in, watching those amber eyes close beneath fluttering lids, and lightly brushed his lips over Tezuka's, not bothering to smirk at Tezuka's slight stiffening. He was too enthralled by the electric sparks running throughout his spine.

He pressed in again, ready to capture those sensuous lips…

…when the limo lurched to a screeching halt.

Atobe and Tezuka were thrown apart from each other, since neither of them was wearing seat belts.

For a moment there was silence in the air until…Atobe screamed.

Tezuka was snapped out of his daze at Atobe's less than dignified screech.

Atobe slammed on the red button, screaming into the intercom. All Tezuka could hear was 'buffoon!', 'I was so close!' and 'you are so fired!'

Tezuka's heart pumped wildly, as he realized what had been about to happen. He gazed at the pale blob that had to be Atobe, squinting at the fuzzy image as he remembered that his glasses were no longer on him. Cursing himself for letting his guard down, Tezuka hastily snatched back his glasses from Atobe's clenched fist.

A fuming Atobe looked right into Tezuka's eyes and watched despairingly as the open and vulnerable look disappeared, hidden behind a stoic mask once more. That harsh, cold, closed look was back and Atobe nearly screamed in frustration again.

The door was thrown open, and Atobe stomped out. Glaring at anything that grew in his line of sight, Atobe attempted to draw in a calming breath. He watched as Tezuka stepped out of the limo, his eyes blank, though Atobe though he could see a hint of confusion in them.

"Why are we here?" Tezuka asked. Atobe blinked. That had not been the question he'd expected. Wasn't Tezuka going to rant at him or something?

Atobe gave Tezuka a dubious look. "I told you on the ride here."

Tezuka's cheeks were tinted slightly red, but he nodded as if saying 'oh yeah, right.' He hoped it was a good reason, since for the life of him he couldn't remember what Atobe had said at the time.

Atobe sighed, and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"Hans, grab Tezuka's stuff and carry it inside. Consider yourself fortunate that we are shorthanded here lately, for your ass would surely be on the curb for the insolent little stunt you just pulled there were the situation otherwise." Atobe sneered.

Hans, a solemn chauffeur in his mid-30s, was literally shaking in his boots, and Tezuka felt pity wash through him. Hans reached in, and blinked in surprise to find the small modest shopping bag in the limo. He must have been used to carrying much more, no doubt all the servants of Atobe Keigo were accustomed to carrying stuff.

"Um…it's okay, I can carry it myself," Tezuka said, reaching for the bag.

"No! I-I mean, it's no trouble Tezuka-sama" The poor man shivered, his German accent well hidden but still apparent. He was sparing glances at the fuming Atobe who was in his own little world at the moment.

Tezuka immediately understood, and smiled kindly. He nearly blinked in surprise at the way the tension seemed to dissipate from the man's body.

"Tezuka, let's go inside shall we?" Atobe drawled, a perfect smirk back on his face. True, he hadn't gotten the much desired chance to plunder Tezuka's hot mouth, but he had at least made progress. For one thing he definitely knew Tezuka found him attractive. And for another, Tezuka had been too distracted to protest coming here. Which meant he had more time to win the boy over. Oh yes, he'd be sure to make his move later this night.

"Atobe, really this is a kind offer, but I'm sure I will be fine on my own…" Tezuka didn't even get to finish his sentence as Atobe waved him off, waving his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense, now you can experience first hand Ore-sama's generosity." was the only answer he got.

Atobe soon started walking towards the main doors, and Tezuka helplessly followed.

As they neared the doors, Tezuka couldn't help but jump back in surprise as the doors flung open, and the chorus of 'Welcome home Keigo-sama' rang through the air.

Atobe seemed used to this, for he trudged onwards, towards the main staircase, not even sparing the bowing servants a glance. Tezuka hesitantly followed, his steps much slower.

In a few seconds they were gone anyway, and Tezuka was left blinking, wondering what to do. He climbed up slowly, thinking hard.

Okay, so Fuji and Yukimura, knowing them, would most likely be occupying the house all night, and well into the morning, so there was a very large possibility Tezuka would be locked out of the house for 1-2 days.

Did he really want to spend all that time at the Atobe residence? Hell, how the hell did he end up here anyways? 'Okay, snap out of it Kunimitsu,' he told himself firmly, 'just say that you are glad for the offer, but you wouldn't mind spending the time at a hotel or something.' Nodding slightly to himself, Tezuka looked up, only to have a face full of Atobe.

Tezuka stepped back, faltering slightly, but Atobe was quick to catch him, saving him from an embarrassing and painful tumble down the steps.

Atobe's smirk was so bright, that Tezuka started cursing himself for letting his guard down for the second time in an hour.

Atobe didn't appear to mind that he had a simultaneously blushing and glaring rival in his arms. In fact, said arms tightened rather uncomfortably around Tezuka's torso, making the Seigaku player wonder if perhaps he was too heavy and Atobe simply couldn't lift him out of the graceful dip he was in.

Atobe proceeded to prove this theory wrong by easily swinging Tezuka up. Tezuka felt the last of his innocence vanish. The stupid billionaire had been flirting with him, not struggling to keep him aright.

Tezuka couldn't help but glare at Atobe, not in anger, but for the fact that Tezuka felt **very** comfortable pressed up to Atobe, regardless of the man's intentions.

Shocked at these thoughts, Tezuka regretfully broke out of that comfortable hold.

Before he could spare a measly thank you, Atobe had his wrist in hand tugging gently, but firmly, up the stairs, and Tezuka could do nothing but follow.

They walked up the remaining steps, and were quick to turn left all the way to the end of the hallway where grand doors reigned.

They stopped, and Atobe quickly threw the doors open, gently pushing Tezuka inside the room.

Once inside, Tezuka was really hit with the wealth of Atobe's manor. Atobe's room alone was probably as big as the bottom floor of Tezuka's own modest house, and then some.

Surprisingly enough, purple frills did not in fact cover the room, but instead it was draped elegantly by alternating tones of silky lavender and velvet lilac. It was the odd yet beautiful picture of medieval western bedroom melded seamlessly together with modern technology. It was also huge. Tezuka was probably sure that if they stuck a kitchen in here, Tezuka's whole family would be happily seated for a long time.

Turning around, Tezuka spoke slowly, trying to get out of the daze that Atobe continuously bestowed on him.

"T-Thank you, Atobe, but…" Tezuka started out, meaning to tell him he was going to refuse the offer, but was once again interrupted.

"Please, Kunimitsu, call me Keigo, in this household Atobe is my father's name," Atobe said, apparently inviting himself to call Tezuka by his first name.

Tezuka knew his mouth was open like a gaping fish, but he couldn't for the life of him get it to close. In less than 30 minutes he was already on a first name basis with Ato—with Keigo? Tezuka shook his head slightly, trying to get his brain plugged back in.

"A-Ato--" Tezuka started.

"Keigo" Atobe interrupted firmly.

Tezuka sighed, knowing that Atobe was a very persistent person, and would not let up until he succumbed.

"Keigo," Tezuka corrected, "I really don't want to be a burden, I can stay with…"

Tezuka 'muphed' as he was crushed into a strong embrace. Heart beating wildly, Tezuka gazed up at the slightly taller man, his lips accidentally brushing Atobe's cheek.

"I don't want to hear it" Atobe breathed into Tezuka's ear, and Tezuka was sure his eyes rolled to the back of his head, at that undeniably orgasm-worthy voice of Atobe's.

"Keigo." Tezuka breathed automatically, his body not bothering to struggle in the man's hold.

What the hell was wrong with him!? His brain must have been completely disconnected from his body, because at this point it would take a crowbar to pry Tezuka from Atobe.

Atobe definitely didn't seem to mind. In fact the huge grin on his face gave away that he was **not** letting go anytime soon.

"Keigo-sama…oh!" A young maid gasped.

Reality slamming back down on Tezuka for the second time that day, and he quickly broke away from Atobe as if he were the plague.

He backed up until his back was pressed against the wall, and he was a safe distance away from Atobe.

Atobe's eyes were incredibly hard, as he glared at the young woman, in hopes of her spontaneously combusting.

"What. Do. You. Want." Atobe gritted out.

The young woman was blushing furiously, but trembling in fear at the same time.

"D-Din…d-dinner w-will b-be re-ady i-n a f-few m-moments, s-sir" The girl squeaked out.

Atobe nodded crisply, his glare increasing 10 fold. Dinner was nothing special, it happened every day. Tezuka was special. Tezuka in his house was special. Tezuka in his arms was special. He'd been so gods-cursed close and that girl had come to tell him of something he didn't give a rat's ass about!?

The girl squeaked, and ran back into the kitchen, faster than the eye could see.

Once the girl was out of his sight, Atobe let out a deep, deep breath. Was his staff conspiring against him or something?

Glancing up, he looked at the object of his affections, whose back was pressed stiffly up against the wall. It looked like Tezuka was trying to make himself invisible.

"Kuni…" Atobe started out.

"Don't." Tezuka said.

Atobe looked up surprised, his eyes deflating somewhat guessing that this was where Tezuka would draw the line.

Atobe was many things, and he was definitely persistent, but if someone clearly told him to screw off (which had never happened before) he would not carry on.

This would be the first real rejection he had ever faced.

Bracing himself, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

What he was not expecting was Tezuka back in his arms, his face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

Surprised, Atobe gasped as he was pushed against the wall with Tezuka pressed firmly to his front.

"T-Tezuka?" Atobe stuttered.

"Kunimitsu" Tezuka absently corrected, but Atobe couldn't hear because he was to busy savoring the sensation of Tezuka's mouth on his.

Atobe mewled slightly in his throat, as his rather intelligent—if he did say so himself—brain caught up quickly with the startling change of events.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku High Tennis club, his rival and love, had him pressed up to a wall, expertly kissing him with everything he had.

Atobe quickly broke off the kiss, causing Tezuka to pant and look up, eyes questioning and hurt.

Atobe ignored it, and quickly strolled towards the doors, and Tezuka squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm down his heart which he could practically hear tearing into pieces.

Oh no. He had read the signs wrong. Atobe was just being flirty with him, teasing him as other boys had done so in the past. Atobe wasn't into the same sex, and Tezuka had just humiliated himself.

Not knowing what to do, he stood still, eyes clenched firm looking down at the ground.

Leave now, while you still have some shreds of your dignity! His mind screamed at him.

And Tezuka was about to do just that, until Atobe shut the doors and locked them.

Tezuka's head whipped up, staring at Atobe who once again had that predatory look in his eyes.

"A-Ato…" Tezuka started to back up as Atobe advanced on him, the tension of lust so thick that Tezuka could feel heat starting to churn in his stomach, the beginnings of arousal.

Atobe oozed dominance, with his steel gray eyes hard and penetrating, his body jutting out to it's full length, making himself seem taller.

"Kunimitsu." Atobe breathed. Gods he'd wanted this for so long.

Tezuka gulped, feeling something stirring in his nether regions. He prayed Atobe wouldn't see; that would be just too humiliating with the other boy dong nothing but watch him like a cat playing with a mouse.

Tezuka took a step back. Atobe took a step forward. Another step back. Another step forward. On and on again, until Tezuka finally hit something, not watching were he was going, too entranced with Atobe's look.

Turns out the 'something' Tezuka hit was Atobe's four-poster bed, and as soon as the back of his knee's touched it, Atobe was pouncing on him like a cat in heat.

Tezuka fell back, hitting the bed with a surprised 'omph'. But Tezuka didn't have time to register anything other than the fact that Atobe was on him, pinning his arms to either side of his head and attempting to suck his face off.

Tezuka's mind shut down and he arched his back slightly off the bed. His feet were still planted on the ground so his body was at an uncomfortable angle but Tezuka simply didn't care.

Atobe's lips were so incredibly soft, like rose petals and just as refined. But they were by no means gentle as they melded too his own with harsh want. His lips were pressed firmly on Tezuka's, making them bruise and swell slightly, but Tezuka wouldn't have had it any other way.

Letting out a small groan, Atobe continued on, attaching on to Tezuka's bottom lip and sucking harshly.

Tezuka moaned.

Atobe grinned.

Atobe broke off sucking Tezuka's face in favor of licking Tezuka's lips gently, asking for entry. Tezuka didn't even bother to think before he opened his mouth.

Tezuka groaned. Loudly.

Atobe's tongue swept into his mouth with feral confidence, trying to map out his hot warm cavern in seconds. His tongue was everywhere, writhing and twisting and sweeping against anything and everything, Tezuka blushed as saliva ran out of his mouth, and dripped down his chin in his excitement.

Sometime during the minute or so Atobe had been kissing him, Tezuka's eyes had slipped closed. Now opened again, he was met by haze. They were both so hot already that his glasses had caught on and begun to steam up.

Tezuka suddenly didn't want to wear his glasses anymore.

A growl caught his attention, and in seconds Atobe followed through with what Tezuka was thinking.

Tezuka gasped as he heard the crack, and watched helplessly as his glasses broke in two falling to the ground.

Tezuka looking up at Atobe's smirking face, clear only because he was centimeters away from his face.

"Y-you broke my glasses" Tezuka whispered incredulously, stunned temporarily out of his lusty enthusiasm.

Atobe's grin was smug, as if proud of that fact.

"I know. You are never wearing them again. From now on you only wear contacts"

It was amazing. Fuji had done the same thing nearly 3 years back, but Tezuka had just stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring Fuji until he agreed to buy Tezuka new ones. Lenses and all. It cost a hefty price.

But strangely enough, but this time Tezuka didn't seem to give a damn. Maybe because _he_ was on the bottom this time. Maybe it seemed more fair, since Atobe always showed his own piercing eyes, unlike Fuji.

Tezuka couldn't even form a coherent thought before Atobe was on him again, and Tezuka decided he didn't care.

He melted into the warm empowering embrace, blood quickly going down south. Atobe broke off the kiss and Tezuka panted.

Atobe smiled at Tezuka before crawling over him to sit at the center of the bed. He looked at Tezuka, expecting him to do the same.

Looking at the floor and noticing Atobe had toed his shoes off, Tezuka did the same, albeit a little embarrassedly.

He quickly crawled over towards Atobe, whose outline was a little muddled now that Tezuka didn't have perfect vision anymore.

As soon as he was at the center, he was flopped on to his back, pinned down once again.

Tezuka blinked up at Atobe, chest heaving in anxiety. Judging from Atobe's jumbled up look, Atobe was fairing no better.

All of a sudden Atobe ground his hips down on Tezuka's. Tezuka and Atobe both groaned loudly at the friction it created. Atobe did it again, and again and again.

"K-Keigo…hold on" Tezuka moaned.

Atobe ignored Tezuka in favor of pressing small heated kisses to his bared neck. Multi-tasking with infuriating ease, Atobe started to slip his hand underneath Tezuka's sweater, his hands roaming up and down the sides.

Tezuka gave a small gasp, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes savoring the sensation. Tingles trailed up and down his sides wherever Atobe touched him, and he shivered happily.

Atobe, smirking at Tezuka disheveled state, quickly bunched up the sweater and tugged upwards. Tezuka obediently tugged his arms up and through, watching as his sweater was carelessly thrown across the room. Tezuka didn't have time to think about berating Atobe for his messiness before Atobe had ferociously attached himself to Tezuka chest. He attached his burning lips to one of the erect and dark nipples before him, swirling his tongue and scraping the nub with his teeth.

Tezuka let out a string of gasps and half moans, arching into the touch. Pleasure shot through his chest and down to his groin like electricity, and he felt as if he could not bear to feel such pleasure, that he would die right then and there.

Atobe was well aware that the tightness in his jeans was bordering on painful. He decided to do some quick talking before he did something he would later regret.

"Do…do you want this?" Atobe panted into Tezuka's ear.

There it was again, that orgasm toned voice. Tezuka felt his bare toes curling.

Tezuka was breathing harshly as if no matter what he did his lungs refused to accept air. It was like he was in the most heated tennis match of his life, but not even tennis could give him as much pleasure as this.

Tezuka barely managed to nod. He ignored all thoughts that sex before a first date was bad, and just enjoyed the feeling of Atobe kneading the front of his groin.

Tezuka started to roll his hips in tune with Atobe's hand. Letting out small moans, he clawed at Atobe's shirt and mewled unhappily as Atobe stopped touching him in order to swipe his own shirt off.

Atobe groaned as one of Tezuka thighs pressed against his arousal. He unconsciously ground harder into Tezuka's thigh, humping it madly.

Without even thinking Atobe started to undo the fastenings of Tezuka's jeans, the only thought going through his mind was that Tezuka needed to be naked. Now.

As Atobe finally managed to undo the button and zipper, a thought flitted through Atobe's mind.

"Kunimitsu, have you ever bottomed before?" Atobe said, his smirk wiped off his face, and his senses seeming to come back to him. He detached himself from Tezuka, in favor of looming over him, watching as dazed golden eyes tried to make sense of what was being asked.

"Have I ever…?" Tezuka whispered back, those swollen lips parting as if begging to be ravished again.

"Are you a virgin, Tezuka?" Atobe growled out.

It wasn't the fact that he was upset that Tezuka was unprepared for what was going to happen next. Far from it in fact. He was angry at the thought that someone managed to deflower his property before him.

Tezuka's mind suddenly snapped back to coherency. His whole face flushed, and his eyes gazed somewhere else.

No one would ever think that **this** was the buchou of Seigaku, stoic and emotionless, lying underneath another male, looking flushed and sex-ridden.

"Umm…" Tezuka fidgeted with Atobe's silken sheets. Would Atobe stop if he told him he was? Would Atobe want nothing more to do with someone that doesn't know what they are doing?

Stop that Kunimitsu! His inner self snapped. Stop belittling yourself and Atobe this much! Ask him to teach you if it's really that bad. He'll stick around if only to show you his own superiority.

Tezuka took in a deep breath and nodded to himself, unknowing that Atobe took that as a yes.

Tezuka was suddenly surprised when Atobe grinned. "Still a little rosebud, waiting to be turned to a flower?" Atobe teased.

Tezuka flushed, hating being compared to anything delicate. It was a bruise to his ego. He may be the 'girl' guy in this relationship, but he was NOT delicate.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed and Atobe laughed. Atobe placed a small kiss to Tezuka's cheek.

"Just joking Kunimitsu" Suddenly Atobe's eyes became hard. "If anyone dared touch you before I did, I would seek them out for a little 'chat'" Atobe growled.

Tezuka gulped. Some how he had a feeling Atobe was serious. He didn't know if it was good or bad thing he had turned down Fuji's numerous offers to 'pop his cherry' as he so eloquently put it. Atobe had a hell of a lot of power and influence, and could easily make someone who displeased him miserable. Then again, this was Fuji they were talking about. Danger was not a big issue in that case.

A little twitch from his raging hard on brought his attention back to the real matter at hand. Atobe smirked, pressing down firmer, when a small moan was let out from Tezuka.

"You should be more vocal Tezuka. Hmm, I've always appreciated a good challenge" Atobe grinned, quickly yanking Tezuka's pants down to his ankles.

Tezuka lifted his hips, and Atobe shucked the jeans letting them join the sweater lying on the floor.

Tezuka looked up at Atobe glaring, and Atobe merely raised and eyebrow.

"You're still clothed." It was true. The shirt Atobe had removed earlier had apparently hid a second layer.

Atobe looked at himself and his smirk became wider. "Indeed, I am." Atobe purred, the underlying 'what are you going to do about it' didn't need to be said.

With a sudden wave of strength, Tezuka hooked his legs around Atobe's waist, and tilted him to the side, using shock as an advantage to pin the older boy underneath him.

This time it was Tezuka to smirk at Atobe's stunned expression. Wasting no time, Tezuka quickly began to unbutton Atobe's shirt, his fingers deft and fast as Atobe's chest was soon exposed to him.

Mimicking Atobe from earlier, Tezuka began to plant small kisses all around the well-defined chest. Atobe's body frame and his own were a lot alike. They were both very lean and muscular, but not overly so. One glaring difference though was that Atobe's skin was milky white and baby soft, while Tezuka's was a golden, tanned hue. Though still very soft as well.

Tezuka's unobstructed eyes found two small pale nipples at the base of two defined pectorals. Smirking at the now flabbergasted Atobe, he quickly latched on to one and continued to mimic Atobe's earlier actions while grinding his hips right over Atobe's erection.

Atobe threw his head back and moaned, loudly, clearly indicating he was more than willing to make up for Tezuka's lack of vocalizations.

Tezuka started to pull and undo Atobe's slacks and soon they joined Tezuka's own clothes. Now both boys were left in only their boxers, and Atobe with a shirt hanging off his elbows.

As Tezuka loomed over Atobe, he couldn't help but wonder why he had turned down Atobe so blatantly before. He knew it wasn't because he was normally taken at the time, but more due to the fact that he looked at Atobe more as a rival than as a friend or anything more.

That was clearly a mistake.

Before Tezuka could continue musing over this new relationship however, Atobe took the initiative and quickly flipped them over, reversing their positions once more.

Tezuka 'omphed' again as he found himself under Atobe before he had time to react.

Atobe smirked at him, his hands pinning Tezuka down by his shoulders, his grip tightening a little bit to keep Tezuka there.

"As pleasant as that was, I much prefer us like this." Atobe purred, licking up and down Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka let out a whimper as tingles went up and down his spine when Atobe licked over a particularly erogenous spot.

Tezuka could feel the smirk on his lover's lips, and let out a surprised yelp as Atobe bit down. Tezuka's hips seemed to move on their own as Atobe started to suck at his skin while grinding their hips ever harder against each other.

"K-Keigo…hurry" Tezuka moaned.

Atobe got the message and nodded. It was now or never. Atobe would have liked their first time to be on a more romantic occasion, but seeing as Tezuka was in denial, this would have to do. This definitely did not hinder the fact that Atobe was going to give Tezuka the best fuck of his life.

Hooking his thumbs underneath Tezuka's waistband, He brought them down in on fluid movement, minding Tezuka's straining erection. Speaking of which, chibiKuni seemed to pop out as if saying 'I'm free', and Atobe licked his lips, and stared.

Tezuka blushed scarlet, his hand twitching to cover himself up. Atobe glared at him as if saying 'don't you dare'. Tezuka averted his eyes, blushing madly.

Atobe smirked and leaned over Tezuka. "Why are you so embarrassed, your penis is definitely more than impressive" Atobe commented.

Tezuka looked skeptically at Atobe, but decided he wanted to get off the topic of the size of their penises. Atobe smirked, reading Tezuka's thoughts, and straightened up on his knees, to shuck the shirt hanging off his elbows to the other pile of clothing, followed by his boxers.

Tezuka couldn't help but stare. Not quickly glance and look away, but to stare.

Holy mother #$#! ATOBE WAS **HUGE**!

Atobe practically glowed with pride as Tezuka gawked. Atobe knew he was bigger than average, almost equivalent to that of porn stars except without the drugs.

"No need to look at it as if it is going to bite you, love. You and he are going to get intimately acquainted over time" Atobe smirked. With that said, Atobe pounced again on Tezuka, kissing him ferociously.

Not wasting any more time, he snaked his hand in between them to gently push and tease Tezuka's nipples into further hardness.

Tezuka squirmed against him, gasping softly every time Atobe let him breathe.

Atobe's mind was working fast. As much as he would love to tease Tezuka into submission, his need twitched and grew with every second passing. He was sure Tezuka was in the same boat.

Deciding to cut the foreplay part down a bit, Atobe broke the kiss leaving Tezuka panting. Grinning at the sight of his soon to be love all flushed and bothered, gave him new motivation.

Crawling over Tezuka, he reached beside him to search for the bottle of lube he knew was there. As his fingers clasped them, Atobe let out a puff of breath as Tezuka unexpectedly latched onto his collar bone, sucking heavily. Atobe felt his knee's go weak, and barely stopped himself from collapsing on top of Tezuka.

Getting back into proper position, Atobe glared at Tezuka, but couldn't bring himself to truly mind the fact that he had a troublesomely gigantic love bite on his chest, clear for the world to see. In fact, Tezuka could almost swear Atobe was glowing.

These thoughts were quickly dashed aside as Atobe spoke again. "You know that was a very naughty thing to do Kunimitsu, you will have to be punished" he whispered.

Tezuka glanced up confused before Atobe's head seemed to disappear, Tezuka didn't even have time to call out his name before he suddenly let out a small scream.

Atobe grinned around the bulbous tip of Tezuka's suddenly gorging erection from where it was currently placed in his mouth. He sucked harshly, not moving his head, but letting his tongue play with Tezuka's foreskin gently, knowing exactly how to reduce him to a pile of mush.

Tezuka grunted as his hips started to move on their own accord, thrashing up and down, trying to get more of the hot pulsating heat. Tezuka clenched onto the silken blankets, moving his head slightly, trying to get his brain to function. But it was so damn hard. Oh…ohhh was Keigo playing with his slit? Tezuka moaned, as slowly but surely Atobe started to take inch after inch into his throat, stopping only when Tezuka's length hit the back of his throat.

One hand grabbed Tezuka's hip, keeping him from bucking too wildly, while the other somehow succeeded in opening the bottle of lube. He flicked it open with one hand, and managed to coat his fingers while attempting to give Tezuka the best blowjob of his young life.

Tezuka was in heaven. Atobe's mouth was sucking so good, and the sinful tongue was worshiping his length.

Tezuka was starting to feel the familiar feeling of something coiling in his stomach. He moaned harder, trying to get out some sort of warning.

Atobe grinned again, doubling his forces, knowing what Tezuka's couldn't say. He quickly lathered up his fingers, and dropped the bottle of lube somewhere else. Once again focusing his attention on Tezuka, he set about to make Tezuka come.

Tezuka cried out loudly as Atobe tongue seemed to gain the power of a wet vacuum cleaner. His hips rotated and his hands clenched the silk sheets beneath him, as if clutching them for his life. The sensation was too much.

All if took was one slight graze of Atobe's teeth to send him over the edge, and Tezuka came hard screaming Atobe's name.

Atobe swallowed all Tezuka had to offer, making sure to milk the young teen for all he was worth.

Finally letting go of his little treat with a 'pop', Atobe took the time to admire his handy work. He licked his lips as he observed his soon to be lover, flushed and panting, eyes closed in lingering ecstasy.

Knowing this was the time, Atobe gently pushed his lover on to his stomach, a little harder than he imagined considering Tezuka was completely limp. Finally managing to get the younger boy onto his front, Atobe licked his lips at the sight of those two round perfect buns he had been craving for, for three long years.

They were so pale and round, looking incredibly soft, and Atobe's could help but to kiss each cheek. He heard some sort of protesting sound from Tezuka but it was muffled up because of those pillows.

Atobe didn't bother to tease, and instead got down to business. Knowing Tezuka was still in a relative state of consciousness Atobe felt it was his responsibility to warn Tezuka about the coming pain.

"Kunimitsu, I know you already know this but it might hurt a little," Atobe pressed a small kiss to Tezuka's neck, smiling at the small moan he got. "Just bear with it for a few minutes, I promise I'll have you incoherent in pleasure as soon as possible" Atobe teased, enjoying the sight of his lovers already flushed cheeks turning even redder.

Parting the round soft globes, Atobe viewed his lovers little red rosebud, and couldn't help but place a small kiss to it. He once again heard his lover making a protesting sound, but quickly diminished it when he thrust in a lubed finger.

Tezuka arched his hips off the bed, but this time not in pleasure. He wiggled his hips a little, feeling very uncomfortable with the finger inside him. Was this how Fuji felt? Biting the inside of his cheek, he settled down and bore with it, letting Atobe know it was okay.

Atobe felt Tezuka clench and unclench around his fingers and couldn't help but grit his own teeth as the tightness of the walls. The heat was so immense it pooled from the tips of his fingers to the tip of his cock, and he felt the poor thing weeping with need.

Settling himself, he started to move the finger around as much as possible, quickly adding a second finger when he felt the passage give way a little.

Tezuka gave off a strangled whimper as a burning feeling ripped into his anus. His portal felt too stretched, and Tezuka wiggled trying to get away.

Atobe's hand kept his hip in place though, and Tezuka let out another whimper. "I-It hurts" He whispered, blushing as he felt his dignity go down the drain.

Atobe reached up, kissing the side of Tezuka's face that was visible to him. Gods Tezuka was so tight! At Tezuka's small plea, Atobe felt himself struggle a bit. On one hand, he REALLY wanted to claim Tezuka, in the sexiest most pleasurable way possible, but on the other he really didn't want to hurt Tezuka.

"Shh…just relax. I know it hurt, just give it a few minutes" Atobe gentle moved his two fingers in and out, trying to find that one spot…ah there!

Atobe smirked as he felt his fingers brush against something spongy. He smirked even harder as Tezuka suddenly gasped and jumped off the bed for a second.

Leaning over Tezuka again, he nibbled against a protruding ear. "Ahhh now the fun really begins, Kuni-kun" Atobe teased.

That was all the warning Tezuka got before Atobe's fingers were mercilessly pounding against his prostate.

"Ngghhh…Kei…Keigo" Tezuka cried out. He slowly got to his knees, making the fingers go even deeper nailing against his sweet spot.

Atobe grinned and ruthlessly did with his fingers that which he was going to do with his cock oh so very soon. He quickly added a third finger and then a forth, the once-stoic captain not noticing at all.

Only when he felt Tezuka's cock at full attention, ready and dripping, did he stop. He quickly reached for the lube again, and lathered his cock, moaning at the feeling of friction. Physically stopping himself from jacking off, he concentrated on Tezuka.

Tezuka let out a whine of loss, and reached down between him. Atobe caught the movement and swiftly grabbed his wrists, bringing them to rest on either side of his head. Atobe gripped them harshly as he positioned himself against Tezuka's constricting hole.

"This is gonna hurt Kunimitsu" Atobe murmured, and Tezuka nodded. Atobe brushed his length against the hole teasingly, before pushing against it.

Atobe grit his teeth hard and layers of skin tissue gave way to him, and tightness and heat consumed him. Tezuka on the other hand let out a whimper, it definitely wasn't as painful as the brunette had imagined, but it still hurt.

The burning sensation lasted a few minutes until Atobe finally got his head in. Tezuka panted, his knee's shaking. Atobe took in big breaths trying to steel himself not to come.

"Tezuka I'm pushing in with one stroke, okay?"

Tezuka didn't even get a chance to answer before Atobe fully sheathed himself, and both cried out.

Tezuka saw stars as Atobe nailed his prostate hard. Atobe couldn't control himself. Getting out a flimsy sorry, that fell on deaf ears, Atobe began to pump into Tezuka wildly.

The combination of knowing that this was his long-desired rival lying beneath him at last, and the sensation of heat and tightness around him made him lose control. His hips pumped fast and hard, nailing Tezuka's pleasure spot mercilessly.

Atobe moaned and cried out, guttural groans making him insanely vocal. Tezuka on the other hand, let out small, drowned out moans and whimpering cries. He was a quiet person in bed, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the onslaught of pleasure.

It didn't take Atobe long the reach his peak. Bouncing into Tezuka, he quickly pulled out and flipped Tezuka over, re-entering him before Tezuka even figured out what happened.

The new position was heaven for Tezuka who let out moans and small noises of 'faster' and 'harder' into the air.

Atobe hoisted Tezuka's athletic legs into the air and pumped into him like a wild animal. Feeling his stomach clench, and feeling Tezuka constrict around him, he knew they were close.

Determined to make Tezuka come again, Atobe quickly grabbed the near purple erection and pumped.

Tezuka let out a small scream, caught off guard and bombarded with pleasure.

He looked up into smoky grey eyes, and Atobe's perfect sweaty face. "Come for me" Atobe commanded in **that** voice.

Tezuka threw back his head, arched his back, and came **hard**.

Atobe managed to get one more thrust in, before he followed Tezuka off the peak, slumping on top of the boy.

Both boys panted, basking in the afterglow. It took a while, but Atobe finally managed to roll over and out of Tezuka. Childishly Tezuka immediately cuddled closer to the warmth. Atobe couldn't help but let a giant smirk of satisfaction cross his face.

"You know, now that you are mine, I will never let you go" Atobe purred, nuzzling into Tezuka's head.

Tezuka blushed, but wisely stayed quiet. What could he say to that? Instead he buried closer into his lover's sweaty chest, yawning slightly.

"I guess we won't be eating dinner" Atobe chuckled.

Tezuka grunted, feeling sleep overcome him. Atobe himself couldn't help but let his eyes droop a little. But he had to clear up something before he went to sleep.

"Kunimitsu, why did you kiss me back there?" Atobe muttered.

Tezuka 'hnned' trying to brush off the topic, but an insistent Atobe wouldn't let him.

"I don't know" Tezuka finally whispered, his voice tired, but held the undertone of emotions raging from confusion to embarrassment.

Atobe raised and eyebrow, and Tezuka sighed.

"You looked…I don't know…more appealing than before. You didn't look…fake" Tezuka spoke, chewing the last word not sure if that was the best way to sum up Atobe's appearance.

"Fake?" Atobe echoed.

"You looked vulnerable. You backed off, when I fully expected you to stalk after me. You didn't look like all the other times, a puffed up chest of false dominance and confidence. You looked like Atobe Keigo, and as corny as it sounds, something clicked and I couldn't help myself" Tezuka explained.

Atobe, on his end, could barely hear the words for they were muffled up by Tezuka talking into his chest. But he caught the important bits, and grinned madly.

"So Kuni-chan developed a little crush on me, is that it?" Atobe teased. He was answered by a playful punch to his arm, which he ignored.

All seriousness suddenly creeping back into his persona Atobe took Tezuka's chin and tilted it up.

"Be mine Kunimitsu" Atobe said. No 'I love you's' or any declaration of pure love. Atobe wasn't stupid enough to dish out those lines just yet, no matter how truthful they may be. He still needed to court Tezuka, for a relationship couldn't be built on sex alone. Plus he had to deal with breaking the news to his parents. He was the sole heir to the Atobe Empire, and he needed to keep up a good image and produce offspring. Yes their lives would be harder from here on out, but Atobe was determined to come out with Tezuka above anything else.

Atobe never received an answer, but a small kiss was placed on his collar bone, and Tezuka snuggled deeper.

And that was all Atobe needed.

* * *

That, Tezuka decided when Atobe pushed into him again, eliciting a long drawn out moan, was how he got into this mess.

But the months that had followed had been spent increasing the boys' understanding of each other as well as Tezuka's sexual stamina, which it seemed was the true reason as to why he was in **this** current position.

And Tezuka had no intention of getting out. In either situation.

* * *

Omake:

Off in the distance, two effeminate boys laid sprawled out across a sex soaked bed.

"Do you think they made it?" Fuji whispered, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Yukimura played with sweat drenched hair and thought about it.

"No. Not yet. But they will." Yukimura smiled. Fuji smiled back, kissing his boyfriend and cuddling deep into warm arms.

As silence loomed and Yukimura started to fade off, Fuji spoke.

"Let's try Sanada-san and Ryoma-chan next" Fuji said a giggle in his voice. Yukimura raised an eyebrow, but his devious mind was already working up the plan.

"Oh yes, and let's make the stakes a little…higher this time" Yukimura purred.

Fuji gave him a sultry look and the mood was back on. As Yukimura climbed back on top of him, Fuji hummed in consent.

"Things are definitely going to be interesting" Fuji managed to get out before Yukimura was back devouring his lips.

* * *

For those of you who didn't catch on, 'vanilla' is a term for plain love-making, no bondage or toys or anything like that

2675 yen **roughly** equals to about $26.75, 2000 yen -$20.00 and 10,000 yen-$100.00

Well I hope you guys liked it! I hope you guys review!


End file.
